Hypnotized!
by SomethingWithDemons
Summary: Ed gets hypnotized! Read to find out what happens! :) Oneshot


HYPNOTIZED! And the Dangers Of.

I don't know why this suddenly popped into my head, but it did. I was just minding my own business, doing the dishes, and I thought, what if Ed were super susceptible to hypnotizing? So, during lunch one day, I came and poured it out. It's not super long, more for comical relief than anything, but it is something, so I hope you enjoy it! It's only here because you guys said you wanted it!

DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN! AND ED IS SHORT!

* * *

The day started off normally enough. Ed wouldn't get out of bed and was therefore late to Mustangs office and Al, being the kind-hearted little brother he is, drug his brother out of bed kicking and screaming, to the Colonels office. In the process of that, Ed dropped his pocket watch about five times, hitting him on same spot of his forehead, every single time.

Edward being the little nut he was, kicked the door open and commenced yelling about how mean Al was, what a bastard the Colonel is, and GOD DAMN IT! I AM NOT SHORT! Al meaning to only calm his brother, let Ed's pocket watch sway in front of his brothers nose, hoping to distract the temperamental boy, and it worked. Ed was quietly watching the pocket watch sway with a trance like look in his eyes.

Al sighed in relief saying, "I wish brother were always this calm, and wouldn't blow up about his height all the time, or so violently." Al let the watch swing to a stop and snapped his fingers in front of his brothers nose to try and bring him back to reality. After about two snaps, Ed jerked back to reality, but a strange sense of calm seemed to have washed over him. When the Colonel made a jab at his height, he didn't react at all. In fact he was calm and even laughed a little about it. Al didn't think anything of it.

* * *

After about two weeks and Ed still hadn't blown up about his height, or a building, and he was strangely calm, Al was thinking about it all right. This wasn't his Brother. Something had changed. Al thought back to the day this all started and he realized something, something very important and life changing. Something that could potentially be very dangerous. "BROTHER! I HYPNOTIZED YOU!" Al suddenly screamed, running to the Colonels office.

When Al got there, Ed was trying to kill Mustang. _No,_ Al thought in horror, _I'm already too late!_ Al walked forward with a clank of metal, and when he stood there was a rattling sound emitting from him. He somehow took what sounded like a deep, calming breath before walking forward and grabbing his brothers pocket watch. He looked over at Al. "Al, what are you doing with my watch?"

Al put his gauntlets on his hips. "Brother, what are you doing to the Colonel?"

Ed backpedaled. "What do you mean? I'm trying to kill him, duh."

Al gave his brother a long look. "And why, exactly, are you trying to kill him?"

"Well... Uh... Because... Uhh..." he trailed off.

Al crossed his arms over his chest plate. "Yup. That's what I thought. You don't know, do you?"

Ed blushed crimson and looked away. "Well... Uh... O-of course I do! I-I wouldn't be trying to kill him if I didn't!" Ed blubbered, looking quite like a fool.

"Uh huh. Anyways, Brother. Watch the watch." Al said as he thrust the watch out in front of his brothers nose and let it start swinging.

"Al? Why would I wat..ch... a... stu...pid... wa..t..ch..." Ed trailed off as he watched the hypnotizing motion of his watch.

Mustang who had been up on his desk, climbed down and looked at Al questioningly. As he opened his mouth to ask what he was doing, Al lifted his gauntlet in an action to shush him. Al turned back to his brother. "You _do not _want, and I mean _do not, _want to kill Mustang. You will no longer be susceptible to hypnotization, unless it is me who is hypnotizing you. And for the love of Truth, GO BACK TO THE WAY YOU WERE BEFORE! GATES, ITS DRIVING ME NUTS! ED, BE ED AGAIN!" Al let the watch stop swinging and snapped his fingers in front of his brothers nose to bring him back to reality once again.

Ed came back to reality and looked around. "Eh. What happened here? Colonel? Why are you staring at me?"

Mustang cleared his throat. "I'm staring at you because you just tried to kill me. For an hour. And you are susceptible, like extremely susceptible, to hypnotization."

"Oh. Oh well." Ed said as he turned and walked out of Mustangs office, calling over his shoulder, "You know, I wouldn't have needed to be hypnotized to kill you. Your a slow bastard of a colonel that I could take any day of the week."

* * *

Well. That's that. I went through and fixed some errors. I know it isn't long but y'all will live. My other FMA stories will be going on a hiatus for a while, but I'm not abandoning them, and if I do, you all have permission to attack me with bludgeons and other weapons of your choice. I will be posting a Mortal Instruments and maybe even a separate Infernal Devices story, but I may just combine ccharacters from each book. You can also be expecting a Percy Jackson FF, but not anytime soon. :P Well, I think that wraps things up for me. See y'all later. ~SomethingWithDemons


End file.
